


Lessons in the Library

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Drama & Romance, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Spike and Willow have a confrontation. It doesn't go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Lessons in the Library  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Willow Rosenberg  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 1,394  
>  **Summary:** Spike and Willow have a confrontation. It doesn't go as planned.   
> **A/N:** written for The Nekid Spike Reverse Minibang @ nekid_spike

  
  
made by the incomparable 

“I know you’re in here, witch.” Spike taunted as he pushed the library doors open and walked into the room. “You and me have some unfinished business.”

A frisson of fear raced through Willow’s body as she rushed to hide in the stacks before he could see her. _What was he doing here? What kind of unfinished business did he think they had?_ As she ducked down behind the last bookcase she tried to make herself as small as possible and fought to control her breathing so she wouldn't give her position away.

Spike glanced around before checking in the watcher’s office. “Come out. Come out, wherever you are.” He called out in a singsong voice as he bent down to glance under the table. “There’s no escape. I will find you.”

At the sound of his voice Willow was almost completely immobilized by the fear coursing through her body. Her eyes were so wide they felt too big for her face and her heartbeat thumped loudly in her chest. She covered her mouth with her hand to stifle the whimper that threatened to escape. But she was almost positive Spike could hear her anyway. But somehow she managed to avoid detection. At least for the time being.

Thirty minutes later he was still looking for her and he wasn’t happy about it. There was no way it should be taking this long. The library wasn’t that big and there weren’t that many places to hide in it. Spike growled low in his throat. At first it had been almost like a game, her hiding from him and him looking for her but now all it was doing was pissing him off. “You’ve had your fun hiding from the Big Bad but it’s time to come out now and face the music.” His voice dropped dangerously low. “Unless you want me to start hunting for your friends. I’m sure the boy is around here somewhere.”

Despite being terrified beyond words Willow knew there was no way she could let anyone she cared about get hurt or possibly killed because of her. She swallowed hard and forced herself to stand up and leave her hiding place. Her legs were trembling so badly she could barely make them move. “Leave them alone, Spike.”

_The little witch was trying to be all forceful and demanding. And he liked it._ His lips began to slowly curve into a very wicked smile and his voice was velvety soft as he whispered, “Make me.” 

“What?” The word came out of her mouth with a squeak.

Spike’s grin widened. He could smell her fear and it was driving him to distraction. “You heard me, pet. If you want me to leave your little friends alone then you’ll have to make me.”

_How could she make him do anything? He was a vampire and she was... not_ “I don’t understand.” Willow stammered as she stared at the blonde vampire with wide eyes. 

The devilish look on his face should have given her warning. “I’m sure if you think about it, it will come to you. Go on then. Give it a try. Think real hard.” He hooked his thumbs into the belt loops of his jeans and leaned up against the wall. “I’ll wait.”

It didn't take long before Willow realized exactly what Spike had meant. Before she could be properly scandalized about his meaning it dawned on her that Spike's threats were empty. “You...can’t..." She cleared her throat and tried to get her racing heart under control. "You can't bite anyone anymore because you have a chip." She gave him a satisfied grin. She couldn’t help but wish she had remembered that sooner. It would have saved her from being so scared. "That's kind of like you’re impotent in the vampire world, isn't it?”

A deep, angry growl rumbled deep in his chest before it escaped and echoed around the room.

Before the echo had died out Spike jumped the few feet to the landing and landed directly in front of her. “Little girl, you should know better than poke the Big Bad. You could get...” He let his words trailed off as he looked her up and down. His eyes rested on her breasts heaving beneath her shirt before he raised his head and stared deep into her eyes. “You could get yourself hurt. Someone should teach you a lesson. I’m more than happy to show you how not impotent I really am.” Spike leaned in closer, his lips almost touched her ear as he whispered, “And if I want to bite you or do anything else to you for that matter this little chip I have in my head isn’t going to stop me.”

Willow shivered all over as fear consumed her all over again. Once again she was at Spike’s mercy and everyone knew that he didn’t have any. _Why do these things always keep happening to her? Was she some kind of vampire magnet or more to the point a Spike magnet?_

A frustrated sigh swept through her. She hated being scared of every little thing. And worst of all she was beyond sick and tired of always being the one who needed to be rescued. It was way past time she began to take care of herself. 

She willed herself to stop trembling and stood straighter. “But you couldn’t bite.... I mean before in my room you couldn’t...” And then a horrible thought occurred to her. _What if Spike had been lying about not being able to bite her? What if he really hadn’t wanted....?_

Before she could finish the thought Spike brought her attention back to the present. 

“It took me a little while to get used to having the chip in my head. I had to find a way to work around it.” While it had pissed him off to no end that he was essentially leashed at least now he could function almost as good as new.

Curiosity got the better of her. “How?”

“As long as my intention isn’t to kill or hurt anyone then the chip doesn’t fire.” 

Confusion marred Willow’s face. 

“Watch this.” He slid his arms around her waist and pulled her into his arms.

She kept her eyes on his face waiting to see the look of pain that would tell her the chip had been triggered but nothing happened.

“Were you really going to hurt my friends?”

“No.” Spike stared down at her. “I was tired of playing hide and seek.”

Something about the way he said it made her believe him. “You never had any intention of hurting them?” She waited until Spike had shook his head before she continued, “So when you said you wanted me to...”

“Oh I was serious about that. I would love for you to put your little hands on my hot body and...”

“Spike!” Willow yelled his name as the dark red blush began to steal across her cheeks.

His lips quirked in a smile before his arms tightened around her bringing her even closer against him effectively stopping the teasing banter. “Shouldn’t you be running right about now?” Spike teased as he leaned his head down, his fangs scraped the tender skin of her neck as he spoke. “Don’t you want to?

Willow shook her head. She had never felt less like running in her life. All the fear that had coursed through her body had changed to something different, maybe even scarier but she was more afraid of what she might miss out on. “I’m not going anywhere.” She whispered as she snuggled in his arms. Granted it was like snuggling up to lion in the wild and praying you wouldn’t die but she was willing to take the risk. Something told her it would be worth it, that this moment, if she were brave enough to face it, would be their defining moment. “Besides I’m ready for my lessons.”

It took a moment for Spike to realize what Willow meant but then his lips curved into a wicked smile that shown a devilish light in his eyes.

He scooped her up in his arms, jumped down and carried her to the table in the center of the room. “Then let the lessons begin.”

Those were the last words either of them uttered for a very long time.


End file.
